1. Field of the Invention
A limited access telephone or other communication assembly comprising various structural modifications each intended to appeal to and be used by at least one specific group such as, but not limited to, kids, seniors, students, physically challenged, etc. Speech recognition, multidirectional scrolling, auto/speed dialing, emergency service communication links and pre-programmed identifiable, predetermined calling entities are included dependent, at least in part, on the specific groups being targeted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile/cellular telephones has become a common practice throughout virtually all modern or industrialized countries of the world. The popularity of mobile telephone usage has expanded to the point where certain geographical areas require that additional digits, such as those numbers representing area codes, be added to previously existing telephone numbers in order that a sufficient quantity of telephone numbers are available. In typical fashion, a mobile and/or cellular phone is extremely small and preferably dimensioned and configured to easily fit within a pocket, purse, etc. of the user. Further, conventional structural and operational features of modern mobile phones include a display device and a plurality of operational keys, each representing a numerical digit and/or letter, wherein the plurality of keys are manually operable to reach a calling number.
The advancements in modern day communication technology is most evident in the reduction in size as well as the operational versatility and performance capabilities of the newest category of mobile phones. Mobile phones are now capable of communicating not only with other telephones but with computers, processors, personal digital assistants (PDA), as well as being equipped to communicate directly with the Internet. Also, technological advancements have allowed the modification of mobile phones, in at least one category, to be more simply operated, such as by having a “limited access” incoming and out going communication. These types of limited access phones are particularly adaptable for use by children, the elderly, physically or emotionally impaired individuals and others who do not desire or require the use of a mobile telephone having a full range of communication capabilities, as set forth above.
The increasing popularity of mobile telephone usage and the above noted continuing advancements in communication technology have also served to lower the cost of mobile telephones, making them even more popular to a wider range of consumers. At the same time the prolific use of mobile telephones have rendered them a greater target for theft and/or misuse. In the latter category there is an increasing concern about problems of controlling extravagant and unnecessary telephone usage of mobile telephones by younger adults and/or children. Resulting modifications of mobile telephones include the ability of a parent or other authorized personnel to provide communication blocks or other limiting characteristics on the use of the telephone. However, it is well recognized that communication, especially in emergency situations between a parent and child or other related individuals is essential in today's socially and politically unstable environment.
Further, in an attempt to reduce the theft of mobile telephones, especially those in the possession of children, “limited access” phones, of the type set forth above, are becoming more prevalent. Telephones of this type may be structured to only contact a limited number of predetermined telephone numbers, such as a person's home, individuals; such as a person's family or friends and emergency locations; such as medical facilities, police, etc. In use, children or other individuals in possession of such telephones merely need to press a single dialing button or control member for contact with a designated, predetermined calling number. In addition to reducing theft, these types of phones also reduce unnecessary and unauthorized extravagant telephone usage which result in high telephone bills.